


Cycle

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [9]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Minor Violence, Multi, One Shot, Sexual Harassment, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Imagine your OTP doesn’t know each other yet, but takes the same train home from work/school every day.  They know each other by face alone,  and have never actually spoken to each other, until one day, when Muse A is getting harassed by a pervert, and Muse B intervenes, verbally or physically trying to intimidate the person.  Whether or not they succeed, Muse A decides to thank B for their efforts by inviting them to dinner.





	

Just like he did every single day, Ted put his ticket into the machine, went through onto the platform, and waited for the train. His back was killing him; he wondered if he might have pulled something lifting that crate earlier. The platform was fairly crowded, but Ted hoped he would be able to get a seat; after all, it was always this busy, yet he almost always managed to get a seat.

A few minutes later, the train arrived – five minutes late, as always. He got onto it and found his way to his usual seat. Over the years, he had come to recognise the people who shared the same carriage as him; just like Ted, they always sat in the same seats. They occasionally discussed the news and complained about the weather, but most of the time no one really spoke.

One person in particular was sat opposite him, the man Ted always wanted to talk to, but never had the courage. This man had been getting the same train as Ted for the last nine months, yet Ted didn’t even know his name. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, and wore very old fashioned, but posh suits. He looked to be a very shy person, because he never spoke to anyone, and usually spent most of his time reading the newspaper or listening to music on his walkman. Ted was pretty sure he fancied this man, and that fact didn’t exactly help him feel calm enough to actually talk to him.

The train jolted and started to move, and Ted looked up and down the carriage. He recognised everyone in here... expect for one man. This man was also glancing around the carriage, almost like he was looking for someone. Ted didn’t know how to describe it, but something about this man seemed... off.

Ted looked at the man sat opposite him; he was reading a book. For the last two weeks, he had been reading _Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy_ , and he must have finished it, because he was now reading the next book in the series. He wished he could just ask him about the book, to strike up conversation, but he felt too nervous. So Ted just read the newspaper and wished he was more confident.

He only looked up when the new man moved down their end of the carriage. Having to hold onto a handrail to keep his balance, he stopped in front of the man opposite Ted, and stared at him.

“What’s your name?” He said in distinctly flirtatious tone. But it wasn’t just flirty; something about how he spoke sounded dangerous, and Ted wondered if something bad was going to happen.

The man opposite Ted looked up at him, and smiled nervously.

“Ralph,” he said quietly, his voice posh and slightly high-pitched. Ted almost smiled; Ralph’s name really suited him.

“Hey, Ralph, do you fancy coming out sometime?” The man said, and he leaned closer to Ralph.

Ralph’s eyes widened. He looked terrified. “No thank you.”

“Why not? I know you’re a poofter, so why won’t you go out with me?”

“I said no, thank you,” Ralph said. His face was going red.

Ted clenched his hands into fists. He knew he needed to do something. He couldn’t just sit here and let this bastard harass Ralph.

“No’s not the right answer, you fairy,” the man snarled, and he reached out and touched Ralph’s cheek.

Ralph flinched away from him. Everyone in the carriage was looking uncomfortable, but no one was doing anything. The man suddenly grabbed hold of Ralph’s jaw, forcing him to look up at him.

“Don’t you fucking dare flinch away from me!” he yelled, tightening his grip until Ralph winced.

Ted couldn’t take it anymore. Taking a deep breath, he jumped to his feet and grabbed hold of the man by his shoulders.

“Leave him alone,” he said, keeping his voice low, but still glaring at this man with hatred. Out of the corner of his eye, Ted saw Ralph look almost faint with relief.

The man stared at Ted, clearly amazed. But then his face hardened, and he looked like he wanted to punch Ted. “Make me.”

“All right, then,” Ted said, his voice starting to shake with barely suppressed anger. “If you don’t let go of him and leave him alone, I will punch you in the fecking face.”

The man spluttered. “You? Punch me? I’d like to see you try.”

Ted smiled at him, and then punched him right on his chin. The man stumbled backwards, holding his face.

“What the fuck?!” he spluttered.

“I told you,” Ted said, shaking his hand to relieve the pain in his knuckles. Behind the man, Ralph slumped backwards in his seat, looking almost faint with relief. “Now, feck off, or I’ll do it again.”

This time, the man made no scathing comments about Ted’s threat. In fact, to Ted’s satisfaction, he looked scared. Everyone in the carriage was staring at them, some as scared as Ralph, others looking rather impressed.

The man stared at Ted, fury in his eyes. But then he stepped backwards, moving so Ted couldn’t punch him again. It was incredibly satisfying to see the wanker looking so uncomfortable.

The train was nearing a station. Obviously realising this, the man went and stood by the doors. Ted watched him breathe heavily and rub his face, which had gone very red and was probably going to bruise. Ted looked at Ralph out of the corner of his eye, wanting to check he was all right, but he kept his focus on the man, just in case he did something else. But, luckily for everyone in the carriage, he didn’t do anything. The moment the doors opened, he rushed out onto the platform, despite it probably not being his stop.

As soon as he had gone, the other passengers broke their silence.

“Good on you, mate,” a man said, grinning at him.

“Bloody hell,” another man said, exhaling slowly, “that was fucking intense.”

A woman came over and gave both Ted and Ralph a hug, and apologised for not helping, but she had an anxiety disorder and had been too scared to. Ted told her it didn’t mind; she couldn’t help being anxious.

A few more people asked Ralph if he was all right, getting a mumbled “yes, thank you,” and an awkward smile in reply, and a man complimented Ted on his right hook.

Once everyone had finished chatting to him, Ted sat back down and leaned forwards in his seat, towards Ralph. Ralph saw him looking, and smiled.

“Thank you,” he said shakily. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s not a problem,” Ted said.

“No, really, thank you,” Ralph said. “Could I maybe... to say thank you for standing up for me... uh... could I maybe take you out for a meal somewhere?”

Ted stared at him. He felt his ears flushing. Was this really happening?

“Um... yeah, that’d be great,” he said, stammering slightly. “That’d be amazing. Thanks.”

Ted grinned, amazed that he knew Ralph’s name, that he’d stood up for the man he fancied, that Ralph was actually asking him out for a meal, that this was actually happening, and Ralph smiled back.


End file.
